The Transformers: Quickswitch's Quick Switch
by jasonstoneface
Summary: My 25th Post! Sixshot's long-lost son Quickswitch is discovered and welcomed into the Decepticon Army. But when he begins to question his loyalties, whose side will he choose?


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Transformers. Hasbro and Dreamwave do.  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't done one of these screenplays in a while. But they're back, (at least for now) and ready to go.  
  
QUICKSWITCH'S QUICK SWITCH  
  
(We zoom in on a planet. We soon see some Quintessons digging up some red crystals. Megatron, Soundwave, and Justice are overseeing activities.)  
  
MEGATRON: How much of the Sordium Crystal has been dug up, Justice?  
  
JUSTICE: Approximately 86% of it, Lord Megatron. It should all be dug up within 6 Earth hours.  
  
MEGATRON: Excellent! Once we convert the crystals' energy into energon cubes, we will be able to power Charr. It will be able to serve as Cybertron to the Decepticons until we can reclaim the real Cybertron.  
  
(We slowly pan over to where three Quintessons are digging. They're just working, minding their own business, until one of their shovels hits something hard.)  
  
QUINTESSON 1: (Switches to another face) What was that?  
  
QUINTESSON 2: It appears we have hit something. (Switches to another face) Should we dig it up?  
  
QUINTESSON 3: Yes. (Switches to another face) It could be a larger portion of the Sordium Crystal.  
  
(They dig, but once they're done, their faces have shocked expressions. One of them leaps out of the hole.)  
  
QUINTESSON 2: Megatron! Justice! Come quick! We've found something!  
  
(Megatron, Soundwave, Justice, Sixshot, and Nightracer rush over to the hole.)  
  
MEGATRON: What is it, Quintesson?  
  
QUINTESSON 2: (Pointing) Look!  
  
(They all look down in the hole. We see the other two Quintessons surrounding a frozen robotic body.)  
  
(Commercial)  
  
(Sixshot's eyes light up with shock. He leaps down into the hole to get a closer look at the body. He places his left hand on it. We can see Megatron and the others joining him. Sixshot never takes his eyes off the body.)  
  
SIXSHOT: I don't believe it! Quickswitch!  
  
MEGATRON: You know him, Sixshot?  
  
SIXSHOT: Yes. (He bows his head and closes his eyes) He's my son.  
  
(This causes a gasp from everyone, except Megatron and Soundwave, who just look stunned.)  
  
NIGHTRACER: But I thought you were the only six-changer in the Universe.  
  
SIXSHOT: That was true . . . once.  
  
(We begin a flashback scene. Sixshot is seen overlooking the Constructicons as they work on a body.)  
  
SIXSHOT: (Voice-over) Millions of years ago, during the early days of the war, I was indeed the only six-changer in the Universe. But I thought that perhaps I should train an apprentice, so that in the event that I should ever be deactivated, he would be able to carry on my legacy. And so, I had Quickswitch created.  
  
(We now see Sixshot and Quickswitch sparring.)  
  
SIXSHOT: (Voice) As we trained together, he became less of an apprentice to me. He was more like a son. And so, he would often call me father, and I would call him my son.  
  
(We see them finish the session and hug. We then switch to see them flying through space.)  
  
SIXSHOT: (Voice) But one day, we were flying toward one of Cybertron's moons. There had been a battle recently, and we wanted to train in private. But as we were headed toward the moon, we felt something. It seemed to be getting hot.  
  
(We see them turn and look on in horror. We then switch to their points of view and see a comet heading right towards them.)  
  
SIXSHOT: (Voice) There was a comet heading right for us.  
  
(We see Sixshot move out of the way, but Quickswitch gets hit.)  
  
SIXSHOT: (Voice) I was barely able to move out of the way. But Quickswitch wasn't so lucky.  
  
(We now see the comet speeding away. Sixshot tries to chase it, but he soon gives up. He hangs his head in shame. End flashback.)  
  
SIXSHOT: I tried to follow the comet and rescue him. But it was too fast for me. (He turns to the others) After that, I spent a few days doing my own version of what humans call "mourning." I had seen casualties in war before, but nothing had ever, as the humans say, "hit me too close to home." I decided to continue fighting in honor of him. I never took up another apprentice, because I didn't want to lose them as well.  
  
NIGHTRACER: But shouldn't Quickswitch have melted down?  
  
SOUNDWAVE: No. Comets are actually made of ice. So it is possible that he was frozen and eventually crash-landed here.  
  
(We now switch to see the frozen body being removed from the hole. Nearby Decepticons and Quintessons are seen approaching the scene. The body is laid down on the ground.)  
  
MEGATRON: Justice, have a few of your people begin work on trying to revive Quickswitch. Have the rest of them get back to work.  
  
(Justice nods and walks off. Sixshot is still looking at the body. Megatron puts his hand on Sixshot's shoulder and smiles.)  
  
MEGATRON: Soon, Sixshot, you will have your son back.  
  
SIXSHOT: Yes. And he will make an excellent addition to the Decepticon army.  
  
(Megatron smiles. Nearby, we see Counterpunch among the other Decepticons. Once he is alone, he sneaks off. He transforms into Punch and opens a comm. link.)  
  
PUNCH: Punch to base.  
  
D/A  
  
(We see Goldbug driving through Autobot City. We look inside and see Jessie riding in the front seat.)  
  
GOLDBUG: So, Jessie, I hope all these changes that are going on in your life aren't too overwhelming.  
  
JESSIE: (Smiles) Well, it's going to take some getting used to, being around big robots all the time. This is the first time in which I've felt accepted for who I am.  
  
(They pull to a stop. Jessie gets out and Goldbug transforms to robot mode. They walk into a room and see Optimus Prime and Spike speaking to Punch over a monitor.)  
  
OPTIMUS PRIME: Report, Punch.  
  
PUNCH: Things have gone from bad to worse. The Decepticons should have the Sordium Crystal dug up within 6 hours. Not only that, they've also found a frozen body whom Sixshot claims to be his long-lost son.  
  
OPTIMUS: Are you sure?  
  
PUNCH: Positive. According to Sixshot, it's also a six-changer.  
  
OPTIMUS: Continue with your mission. We'll join you as soon as we can. Prime out.  
  
(The screen goes blank. Spike turns to the Autobot leader.)  
  
SPIKE: When do head for Kappa, Prime?  
  
OPTIMUS: Soon. Have the Autobots report to the meeting room.  
  
(Spike nods, gets up, and leaves. He smiles and nods to Jessie and Goldbug on the way out.)  
  
OPTIMUS: Hey, you two. What's going on?  
  
JESSIE: Not much, Prime. Goldbug just finished showing me around Autobot City. I've never seen anything like this!  
  
OPTIMUS: Yeah, well, I've got to get ready to address the other Autobots. You're welcome to join us if you'd like.  
  
GOLDBUG: (Giving the thumbs-up) We'll be there!  
  
A/D  
  
(We see Quintessons trying to revive Quickswitch. Megatron, Soundwave, Sixshot, and Justice look on.)  
  
QUINTESSON 4: We've done all we can do. (New face) All we can do now is wait for him to wake up.  
  
MEGATRON: Very well. Get back to work.  
  
(The Quintessons in the room bow and leave, except Justice. As soon as they're gone, we switch to see Quickswitch moaning as he's waking up. Sixshot quickly approaches him. Megatron, Soundwave, and Justice watch from behind Sixshot.)  
  
SIXSHOT: Quickswitch, son, can you hear me?  
  
(Quickswitch opens his eyes. From his point of view, we see blurred vision slowly clearing up.)  
  
QUICKSWITCH: (Weakly) F-f-father? Is that you?  
  
SIXSHOT: Yes, son. It's me.  
  
QUICKSWITCH: (Weakly) W-where am I? This isn't Cybertron, is it?  
  
SIXSHOT: No. This is the planet Kappa. You crashed here after that comet hit you.  
  
QUICKSWITCH: (Weakly, realization dawning on his face) Yes. I remember . . . the comet. I must have . . . shut down. The last thing I remember . . . was feeling myself freeze. How long has it been?  
  
SIXSHOT: More than 10,000,000 years. I'm glad I finally found you.  
  
QUICKSWITCH: (Stronger, surprised) It's been that long? Is the war over?  
  
MEGATRON: No. We're still battling the Autobots. I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons.  
  
QUICKSWITCH: (Stronger than before, still surprised) Megatron? Father told me many stories of you! It is an honor to finally meet you! But why is the war still going on?  
  
MEGATRON: A few years ago, there was a great battle, which forced the Autobots and the Decepticons to join forces. At the time, I was . . . absent at that time. When it was over, our casualties were so great, that we were forced to flee Cybertron. We ended up on a remote planet called Charr, where a madman nearly drove the Decepticons into extinction. The Autobots took Cybertron from us and now they've somehow managed to repower it. Now, we must find a way to reclaim Cybertron from them, and we would be honored if you would join us.  
  
(Quickswitch looks at his father and smiles. He then turns to Megatron, still smiling.)  
  
QUICKSWITCH: Of course, Mighty Megatron.  
  
(Commercial)  
  
(We see the Autobots in hiding places on Kappa, watching the Quintessons work. Some Decepticons are overseeing activities. Spike, Daniel, and Jessie are with the heroes.)  
  
SPIKE: (Whispering) Now, how did you get Prime to let you come with us?  
  
JESSIE: (Smiling, whispering) Let's just say I can be very persuasive.  
  
MOTORMOUTH: (Whispering, begging) Come on, when are we gonna see some action?  
  
OPTIMUS: (Whispering) Easy, Motormouth. We attack only when Counterpunch give us the signal.  
  
(We see Counterpunch attempting to listen in on Megatron's conversation near the Decepticon starship.)  
  
SOUNDWAVE: Energy conversion, almost completed.  
  
MEGATRON: Excellent. Prepare for shipment.  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: (Screaming, making sure nobody can see him) AUTOBOTS!  
  
(The Autobots emerge from their hiding places and charge in, firing away. Decepticons and Quintessons scatter in all directions.)  
  
MEGATRON: Scourge, you and the sweeps get as many energon cubes on board as you can! Soundwave, Cyclonus, follow me!  
  
(Cyclonus transforms into jet mode and the three of them fly into the air. Cyclonus begins firing away.)  
  
MEGATRON: ATTACK!  
  
(Megatron fires his fusion cannon. We switch to see Sixshot and Quickswitch fighting off other Autobots. Quickswitch sees Spike, Daniel, and Jessie nearby trying to stay out of the line of fire.)  
  
QUICKSWITCH: Father, what are those?  
  
(Sixshot sees the three humans.)  
  
SIXSHOT: Those are humans. Natives of Earth that I told you about. The Autobots try to protect them.  
  
QUICKSWITCH: Why?  
  
SIXSHOT: Because they're weak. They are defenseless against us. You hold off these Autobots. I'll try to capture them and take them to Megatron.  
  
(Sixshot changes to wolf mode and begins running toward the unsuspecting humans. Quickswitch watches him with a shocked expression on his face.)  
  
QUICKSWITCH: (In disbelief) We . . . hurt the defenseless?  
  
(He turns and continues to fight. We can see that his heart is obviously not in the fight. We then switch to see Megatron and Optimus Prime duking it out again. Megatron has Prime on the ground and is trying to choke him.)  
  
MEGATRON: Give it up, Prime! You can't stop us!  
  
OPTIMUS: Never! (He kicks Megatron off of him. With Megatron down on the ground, Prime picks up his gun and points it at him) It's time to end this once and for all, Megatron.  
  
SIXSHOT: (Voice) Hold it right there, Optimus Prime.  
  
(We see all fighting stop. We then see Sixshot holding Spike, Daniel, and Jessie, ready to kill them.)  
  
SIXSHOT: Here's the deal: You let us go with the energon, or your fleshy friends get it!  
  
(We then switch to see Optimus torn between what he should do. He is obviously stuck between conflicting duties. We then switch back to Sixshot. Someone points a gun to his head.)  
  
VOICE: Put them down.  
  
(Sixshot turns and his eyes light up with shock. It's Quickswitch!)  
  
QUICKSWITCH: I'm not gonna ask twice.  
  
SIXSHOT: (Angry and surprised) Quickswitch, what are you doing?  
  
QUICKSWITCH: Maybe I should ask you the same question. Maybe I should ask the same question to all of the Decepticons. Why do we seek to harm those who cannot protect themselves? Why do we seek to take that which is not ours?  
  
(Sixshot puts the three humans down. They then run off to safety.)  
  
SIXSHOT: Quickswitch, do you realize what you're doing?  
  
QUICKSWITCH: No, I don't. I used to think you were a great father. Now, I don't know what to think of you anymore.  
  
(He lowers his weapon and hangs his head in shame. Sixshot then whacks him across the face, sending him crashing to the ground.)  
  
SIXSHOT: (Angry) Quickswitch, you are a traitor! I should melt you down on the spot!  
  
MEGATRON: (Voice) No!  
  
(Sixshot turns to see Megatron walking towards him.)  
  
MEGATRON: Why don't you challenge him? Make him pay for his treachery in one-on-one combat!  
  
(Sixshot seems interested.)  
  
SIXSHOT: Yes. (Turns to Quickswitch) Quickswitch, I challenge you to a duel. And you have to accept. It's part of our Code of Honor.  
  
QUICKSWITCH: (Looks at the ground in shame) So be it.  
  
(All Autobots and Decepticons make room for them to fight. All of them, including the humans, watch on.)  
  
SIXSHOT: Let's get it on!  
  
(Sixshot changes to tank mode and fires. Quickswitch dodges, but is hit in the shoulder. He screams in pain. He then changes to puma mode and charges towards his father, dodging shots all along the way. He pounces on Sixshot and sinks his teeth into him. Sixshot somehow transforms to jet mode and takes to the air. Quickswitch does the same and follows. They begin firing as they approach each other head-on. Both are hit and fall to the ground. Both change back to robot mode as they land on the ground. Quickswitch recovers first and changes into hover-boat mode. He charges and slams Sixshot into a nearby standing rock. He goes away and switches to tank mode. As he fires away, Sixshot starts charging.)  
  
SIXSHOT: Two can play at that game!  
  
(Sixshot changes to rocket-car mode and charges knocking Quickswitch on his side. Both change to gun mode and fire on each other. Both get hit, but Quickswitch takes the most damage of the two. As he hits the ground, Quickswitch changes back to robot form. Seeing the dazed Quickswitch gives Sixshot the opportunity to transform to wolf mode and pounce on him. He sinks his teeth into Quickswitch's chest, causing him to scream in pain. Sixshot then transforms back to robot mode and points his guns at Quickswitch. Sixshot has an angry look in his eyes.)  
  
SIXSHOT: You know, I could kill you right now. But I'm not going to. (He lowers his guns) You don't deserve the honor. I am going to let you live the rest of your life, regretting that you ever crossed me. You not only betrayed your own father, you betrayed Megatron, as well as the Decepticons as a whole. You are no longer worthy to be called my son.  
  
(Sixshot walks away. After he passes Megatron, Megatron smiles. Scourge then approaches him.)  
  
SCOURGE: Megatron, all the energon is loaded.  
  
MEGATRON: Excellent. Have everyone begin boarding the ship. I will join you shortly.  
  
SCOURGE: Yes, Megatron.  
  
(Scourge walks away. Megatron then turns to the Autobots and humans, who are looking over the defeated Quickswitch.)  
  
MEGATRON: Consider yourselves lucky, Autobots. (The Autobots and three humans turn to him) For the sake of honor, I will leave you be. But next time we meet, all bets are off.  
  
(Megatron walks away.)  
  
OPTIMUS: That I have no doubt. (He then turns to the others)  
  
DANIEL: Is he going to be alright?  
  
JESSIE: He's taken a lot of damage. Your dad and I should be able to fix some of the damage on the way home, but we won't be to do a whole lot for him until we get home.  
  
QUICKSWITCH: (Weakly) Why . . . are you trying . . . to save me? I don't . . . deserve to live . . . after what . . . I've done.  
  
OPTIMUS: Yes, you do deserve to live. All life is precious.  
  
QUICKSWITCH: (Weakly) But . . . how can I live . . . with myself? Do you have . . . and idea . . . what it's like . . . to be abandoned . . . by your own father?  
  
JESSIE: I do. More so than you could possibly know.  
  
QUICKSWITCH: But . . . how am I . . . supposed to gain . . . your trust . . . when I can't . . . even trust . . . myself?  
  
SPIKE: One Autobot, one person, at a time, Quickswitch. One at a time.  
  
THE END 


End file.
